The Last Breath
by HopeAinoSatineNorthman
Summary: Hi. This is my first attempt to do a fanfic, so be kind. never the less, it contains surprises, lemons, adult language and violent scenarios, and if nothing else, i can promise you it'll make you think. okay, i suck at summaries, but it's actually okay
1. Tied to mortality

_So, this is my first fanfic, please be kind. Anyhow, hope you like it, and I guarantee it's not like any you have read before, and even if you don't like it (and by the end of this, i suspect that some might not be happy with it, while others may love it) it will make you think. If it ends where I'm hoping, great, if not, i've been going where this took me, and even better, i guess. So, read, review, enjoy. This is for you._

**The Last Breath.**

Sookie was already up, when I raised. She was looking at me, waiting for me to gain conscious. She was more beautiful than ever. I had known her for just about twenty-five years that night. Every day she just got more beautiful.

"Hello, my wife." I told her.

She smiled to me, and gave me a kiss.

"Have you been awake for long?" I asked her.

"Not that long, just couldn't sleep for a while, you know.." She told me what she had done while I had been asleep.

After a while, she looked at me funnily. "What is wrong lov…" While her eyes narrowed, mine widened.

"Du tror.." She said in a voice, that definitely wasn't the one, I've so much the last twenty-five years. It took me a moment to recall the words from my native tongue, and translate it in my mind. _You think_. "Du tror, att du känner mig. Du tror, på ett lyckligt slut. Du är okunnig." _You think, you know me. You believe, in a happy ending. You are ignorant. _

"Sookie!" Her eyes got totally black, before the black washed away, to show her normal eyes once again. She looked at me, confused and curious.

"What?" She said, as if nothing had happened.

I looked in her eyes, as if they would give away a clue about what had just happened.

"My wife, I believe we have a problem." She looked at me without any understanding what so ever. "Du tror, att du känner mig. Du tror, på ett lyckligt slut. Du är okunnig." I repeated, to see if it awoke any familiarity in her.

"Eric, I'm sorry, but I don't speak Swedish that well. You know that?" She said cluelessly. "Is that so much of a problem?"

"The problem is that you do. Or your body does. Or something within you, at least." I explained.

"If this is a joke, I really don't get it, honey." Her brows were wrinkled together, and she looked like one big question mark.

I took a breath; something I rarely did. I told her exactly what had happened, and she looked just as terrified as I felt. Of course, I knew I could not show just how terrified I were; one of us had to be strong, so the other could let loose and give in to their human nature. Of course, she could feel it trough the bond, if I had not closed the connection from my side.

"I think we need to get Dr. Ludwig, Sookie." She nodded.

She sat down on the counch, and I went to the kitchen, and called Dr. Ludwig, told her what had happened, and thereafter Pam. Pam and Sookie had grown really fond of each other since Sookie and I bonded so many years ago.

Sometimes I felt like if I didn't know, she did; it was why we ware able to get along for so long.

"Pam, we have a problem." I said as she picked up.

"Problem as in the bar or politics?" She said without greeting.

"Worse."

_A/N: Short, I know, longer will come_.


	2. Haunted

_I realize it's been a while since I last posted, and I know it's short, but better than nothing, right? Haven't got a beta yet, but I'm working on it. _

_I have all kinds of great ideas for this, but it seems I can't capture them in words. However, I will try my hardest. As far as I know by now, the story will be 13 chapters, so it's no biggie, but enjoy the ride while it last._

_Appreciate the reviews._

Pam arrived shortly after I called her. She was trying not to look worried, but she couldn't fool me. She hurried inside without minding me, and went to the living room, where my Sookie sat. She sat down besides Sookie, I think it all went too fast for her eyes to catch, because once Pam had seated, she looked utterly surprised.

"Hello, Sookie.. I was just in the neighborhood…"

"So he called you too, huh?" Sookie noticed.

"Yeah." Pam had a way of being awkward when she was nervous, I realized. She was rarely nervous.

Just as I was about to join them, Doctor. Ludwig came trough the door. "Hello, Mister. Northman, Miss Ravenscroft, Missus Northman." She said and went towards Sookie. "So, Missus Northman, mind telling me what you remember?"

"I.." My wife said a bit frustrated. "I don't remember anything.." She looked at me, with helplessness in her eyes. I wouldn't let her know I was exactly as scarred as her, if not more.

"I see. Mister Northman, would you explain it again?"

I walked towards them, when my wife suddenly gave me a funny look. Her eyes narrowed again, and I panicked inside.

"Det är försent." She whispered, smiling a disturbing smile. "Det finns ingen väg tillbaka. Du kan inte göra någonting. Du förlorade henne." Doctor Ludwig mumbled something, and touched her forehead. Sookie's eyes again got all black, before the black washed away.

"Believe it or not, Mister Northman, but my Swedish is a bit rusty. What did she say?" A tear rolled down my cheek, as they did on Pam's. Sookie looked like she could break into tears by a single word, so translating what had been said what not an easy task to perform in front of her.

"It is too late." I hesitantly said. "There is no way back. You can't do anything. You lost her." By then my Lover looked like all her hopes had been crushed. Tears streamed down her cheeks, causing me to run to her, holding her, and kissing her tears away. "Sookie, It's alright, Doctor Ludwig will find a way out. Isn't that so, Doctor?" I realized the last sentence sounded a bit like a tread.

"It seems your wife is possessed, by a powerful demon, but I will do what I can. After all, you two are my greatest clients." She said coldly. "But for now, there is nothing I can do. I will contact Niall and get back to you." And by that, she left.

_Yeah, you're all thinking 'Told you so!' But I have really never read a demon-novel, so it astonished me that you all knew._

_This will be all for tonight, but I will try to upload more frequently, though I haven't got much spare time._


	3. ëlska mig för evigt

_Okay, this might be short, but it contains a lot of emotions. Promise, the next chapters will be longer, I couldn't really not end it where I did. Hope you forgive me for shortness._

_Also, Promise the lemon is coming, it its rated M for a reason. Be patient. I appreciate all the reads and reviews and everything. Thanks._

"Sookie…" Pam said, but almost before she had pronounced it fully, she was gone.

Sookie looked at me, worry in her eyes. "Eric," She said.

"Sookie, I love you." I cut her off. She smiled trough her tears. "I don't know what is happening, but I promise you, I will do everything in my power, to keep you as long as possible. You and Pam is all I've got."

"It's not true." She said, without any emotion. "You have the world, you have the eternity. You have everything. I only have a human lifetime, but it's all right. It's the way it should be." A tear ran down her cheek.

"I would give you the world. I would give you the eternity. You deserve everything, and I would give it to you, if you just allowed me to." I kissed her tears away.

"Even if you gave me everything, you would take away something. I love the sun, I love my food. I am way better as what I am now, than as a vampire. I could never trade the sun for moon and stars. And even as a vampire, if I could adjust, I would lose you as my husband and lover. Eric, I know you don't believe me, but this is far better than if I were vampire. Just promise to love me forever." Silent tears fall from her eyes. They were killing me.

"I will love you longer than that." I said truthfully. Looking her in the eyes, feeling her through the bond, I knew she believed me.

"And I will love you."

"But Sookie, you have to promise me you won't give up, because if you do, there will surely be no way out." I said.

"I have faith in you, Eric. I promise." This was a night of many promises. They all had to be kept.

I took her hand and kissed it, and hugged her to me. After a while, we laid down, and not long after, my wife was asleep.

I took the rest of the night to think, and search for help. I didn't have much luck.


	4. Lection Mentis

**So, the last chapter made me a bit emotional, and I had no idea how to continue (hence the late fourth chapter) but here it is, and I think this is one of the longer chapters I have done, but I bet you guys can handle it, because you're awesome.**

I awoke, and went to see if Sookie was still asleep on the couch.

She was. But she hadn't been all night, I quickly realized.

On the walls was written 'Im taKing over Her bOdy, her mind, her PErson.' In a dark red kind of ink, with an unmistakable smell.

I looked her over, and sure enough. Her hands were red, her arms were clawed.

I could feel her trough the bond, so I knew she was alive, but if we hadn't had bonded, I would have been worried to death.

I knelt by her side, and shook her. "Sookie! Sookie!"

She opened her eyes

"What?" She said, and just then, I could feel the exact moment the pain hit her.

It didn't take much explanation, as to why I had woken her.

"Di… Did… I did that? Please tell me it wasn't me doing that. Eric, that wasn't me. It wasn't. Was it?" I hugged her, struggling to find a reasonable explanation, that meant it was not her.

_I really did lose her_, I thought, _how could this possibly end well?_

"Eric. Please. Please believe. This _can _end well." She begged me.

_I have to believe. For her. For us. _I thought.

"Please do, Eric."

That was strange, almost as if.. "Sookie, did you just… Read my.. Mind?" I asked her.

"You.. You didn't say… You didn't say anything out loud." She remarked.

"My wife, how long has this been going on? Have you always been able to…"

"Just tonight." She quietly cut me off. I hugged her tighter, wishing never to let go.

"I think we.."

"Yeah, we need to call Doctor Ludwig." She cut me off again. It still startled me that she could read my mind. I felt sorry for her, but tried not to think about it, she wouldn't like it.

After I had called Doctor Ludwig, she came pretty fast. This time, I did not call Pam. We could say I feared her reaction.

**Okay, not as long as it looked in the doc...**


	5. A visit from the doctor

**I am so, so, SO sorry about the late update, excuse me, the VERY late update, but I have been extremely busy, because exams are coming up, and when I finally had time, I opened the doc, and nothing came out. But atlas, here is something, and let me tell you, the next chapter (chapter six, i think) will be something. I promise. Seven chapters left. Read and review. Thanks.**

"So, mister Northman, the _telepath_ can read minds. Quelle surprise." Ludwig said dryly. I cut myself out just as I was about to growl. "Missus Northman, has this ever happen before?"

Sookie looked down at herself. "Well…" She said. "A few times. But only about a handful of times." What? This was news to me.

"Don't look so astonished, mister Northman. It wouldn't be a first. Telepaths are rare, but not that rare." She looked to my wife. "It happens."

"What have you -?" I started, but she cut me off.

"Eric, I don't remember, and I bet you know why I didn't tell you. Classified." I didn't like her keeping secrets from me, but she was right. It was not something that anyone should know about.

Ludwig turned to the blood on the wall. I hadn't cleaned it, because it might be of use to the doctor. "You are possessed by Khope." Trying to keep my head blank, so Sookie wouldn't know what I knew just yet, I also shielded the bond from Sookie. "Mister Northman, I believe you might have herd about her. For you, Missus Northman, I will tell you as much as she is as close to a she-devil, as one comes. She is the spawn of Lucifer and Asmodeus, the archangels of Pride and lust. Had she been spawn of, say, Asmodeus and Satan, rage, it would have turned out worse, I believe you can imagine how." I felt Sookie repress an 'Ew!' "At least, worse in some aspects. Worse for Mister Northman, but better for you. Physically, at least, seeing as you two must have a strong bond. Anyhow, Khope starts off easy, with small treats, but then grow more and more evil. Turning your body against you." She said, eyeing my wife's arm, and the blood on the wall.

I was no longer shielding myself, and now I made the mistake of thinking what I dreaded to ask. Sookie decided to take the words out of my mouth.

"What can be done?" She was no longer hurting. She was determined to find a way out. One way, or an other.

"Not much." She said shortly. "I could try to find something, but it will take long and cost much."

"Do it." I said in the same time as Sookie said "Don't bother."

We stared at each other. Ludwig took a hint, and said "Call me when you find out." Before leaving

**Okay, this, again, was short, but I will begin to write the next chapter this instant, so that is something, right?**


	6. Silence

**Okay, so, not as fast as i've hoped, but in my defense, I'm in my country house, and it's really hard to get some decent internet out here. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now, since my excuses stink. One warning though, my exams are all next month, so the odds of me posting chapters are low, but I'll try to squeeze it in. A/N in the bottom.**

"Why would you say such?" I asked her confused.

"Honey, I really love you, but it can take months, if it can even be done, and in those months, who knows what the demon will do? It can torture the both of us, and… It just wont be worth it!"

I just looked at her. I was confused and sad. "…You doubt it will be worth it?" I tried. "The cure could be found tomorrow, and you just want to give up?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I clawed my own arms! I lost so much blood…"

"I could turn you." I cut in.

"You know I couldn't allow that. I love the sun, I love my food. I couldn't give that up. Besides, I would grow tired of the eternity."

"-With me? Would you grow tired of eternity with me?"

She looked at me in what could only be described as quiet. "You really think it's like that?" She whispered. "I love you, so, _so_ much, but neither you nor I would be able to stand this, if it continues. And it does. I felt you, when you found me with these arms," She looked at her outclawed arms. "Odds are that the demon will do worse next time. She will torture me, every time you sleep. You will wake up to find me blood, and barely alive. Do you want to?" A tear steamed down her cheek.

"I," I said, then paused for a second or two. "I have never loved, as I love you. I just want you with me. I want you alive." I wiped away her tear. She was fifty four, and she was more beautiful than ever before. It couldn't end this quickly.

"I want to be alive, it's just not worth this cost. You…" Her eyes did that thing again. It killed me inside.

She smiled. Her eyes were empty. "Älskar du henne tillräckligt för att klara detta?" A cold voice said_. Do you love her enough to handle this?_

She took her pinky-nail to her forehead, and ran it between her eyes, down her nose, down the way to her throat. The nail was like razors on her skin, cut her deep down her face and all the way to her most beautiful neck. Had this been any other part fairy, I would probably have been out for the blood in seconds, but this being my wife, the pain I felt, and the pain reflected from herself, was almost unbearable, and I didn't as much as think about her delicious blood. Even then, I felt I had a hard time doing anything, as if I was paralyzed. "Sookie!" I managed to say. Her eyes got back to normal.

The pain hit her so hard she fell. Luckily, I caught her before she hit the floor.

She opened her mouth, like she wanted to say something, but it appeared she was speechless.

Bloody tears ran down my face. She cried as well. I took my wrist to my mouth, knowing she had lost much blood to night. I popped my fangs, bit, and offered Sookie. She took it, and drank. Even though giving my Sookie blood, isn't exactly something I hate (to say the least), right now, my tears and pain didn't leave space for anything sexual. I gave her a lot of blood, since she had lost so much lately, and because of that, she healed over the rest of the night. A lot had happened, but it was still early. The rest of the night, we just talked in bed. Not about demons, not about death, just about everything and nothing. For the first time in a while, we made each other laugh. It was good.

We fell asleep in each others arms. I really loved that woman. More and more for every day.

A strange feeling woke me up. Or, my mind at least. Since my body was dead for the day, I could only feel what was happening. At first, I felt a bit confusion and anxiety, but evolved to sadness. I tried my hardest to wake up, but I couldn't! I let her know that I was awake through the bond, and in my head I was screaming 'NO!' But she didn't listen.

I **had **to wake up, but I couldn't! I **had** to! I kept falling in and out of consciousness, even though I tried my hardest to get up.

For a while, I felt pain, heartbreaking pain, but then, I felt nothing. That was the worst.

**A/N: I think you all know what happened here, but don't hate me. Yet, at least. More chapters to go, who knows what will happen?**


	7. The note

**Hello Dearies. Due to many exams, I'm a little late with a review. I'm grateful y'all still following this. A/N in the bottom. R&R please ^^.**

After hours of trying to open my eyes and staying conscious, it finally worked.

I was up as soon as I could feel my body wake, even if my eyes were closed.

I opened my eyes, and I cried.

She lied there. In the bed. Next to where I had laid, mere seconds ago.

She had an open throat, and blood was all over the bed, and probably all over me too.

She was still more of a beauty than anyone else. –Even as she laid there, pale and cold.

It would be too late for me to turn her, and even if I could, it would be against her will.

I had no idea what to do now. Since I was vampire, I had never been to a funeral, let alone had to host one.

My poor wife was dead.

I realized I had starred at her for about half an hour, before I saw the little note in her hand.

I reached for it, but hesitated when I got to it. I was afraid of what it might say. It took a while, but I looked at it eventually.

_My dearest husband. I love you._

_I know this isn't what you wanted, but I just couldn't live with this. _

_My love for you is undying, never forget that._

_I know you love me as much as I love you, if not more, but life goes on, for you at least. Make me proud._

_This was the best for the both of us. _

_Jason will be angry, but this is not your fault, be kind on him._

_Tell Pam that I will miss her terribly._

_Until we will meet again,_

_-Sookie, your wife._

I clenched my eyelids together. What now? Several red tears streamed down my cheeks.

I took out my cell phone.

"Pam.." I said silently.

"She's gone, isn't she, Eric?"

"I need someone to do the lawful human-procedure, and to plan the funeral. I just can't." It was rather out of character for me to show this much vulnerability, but this wasn't something I wanted to have to deal with. Not at all.

"I will be honored to do the funeral arrangements, and I will get a breather on the procedure. Do you want to… Get out of the house when they come for her?"

I hung up. I couldn't.

I took the knife, the one she had used was not so accidently the one we had pledged with. I placed it in a little wooden chest.

I took one good look at her. Probably the last.

I couldn't be here when someone came to get her. I had to go to the woods.

**Okay, so I figure many of you don't understand why Eric reacts this way, that's understandable. I made him react this way, because he's a vampire; because he has lived a thousand years, and watch as many deaths, but this one is the first, in many many hundred years, that actually affect him; he don't know what to do. Also, he blame himself, for not being able to find a way out of this, that didn't involve death, but was unable. He felt like he failed her. **

**Also, to those who didn't understand Sookie not wanting to be a vampire: read Dead Reckoning. I wrote almost the same CH did. **

**Anyhow, hope you liked it.**


	8. Best way to get over someone

**So, yeah, it's been a long while since my last update, but it sure has been a trying month. Sorry for the wait, but here's an extra long post, especially for you guys ^^ Read and review, please. This has actually been in my Doc Manager for a long time, I just somehow couldn't upload it... But here we go.**

I sad, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by threes, and just sat.

Sookie had just died.

The woman, I had spend the last 50 years loving, was gone. For good.

For the first time in over a thousand years, I asked myself "What now?"

I was angry with myself. I was angry for letting someone grow on me, I was angry for not turning her, I was angry for letting her die, and for not being, awake, by her side when she did.

I stood up, and smashed my fist into a three. The trunk parted in two, but it hadn't relieved my anger.

Hell hath no fury like a vampire widowed.

It felt as though all the negative energy in my body was going to make the world implode. And I wouldn't even care.

I couldn't do this.

My life couldn't come down to being about a humans life. Well, fae.

A mere fairy. I hadn't even drained was I? A shifter? No. This wasn't what I had become. I straightened up, and flew. I knew where I was, and I knew where I was going, so even from above, it wasn't hard to get around.

After a while, I landed in the parking lot. I marched through the back entrance, and directly into the bar. Pam was at the door, and when she felt me there, she was by my side in less than a second.

"Eric," She said. "Eric! What are you—I can feel your anger. This is. Not. The place. To. Take it out. You know this."

I walked to my throne without saying a word.

"Eric. What are you going to do?"

"Pam. I am warning you. You will treat me with respect, and you will leave this to me. Leave. You have a job to do." I said, quietly enough for it to be between the two of us.

It was a matter of seconds before the first woman approached me.

She had black hair, dyed, and a weird asymmetrical do. She was skinny, and wearing ridiculous shoes. Her clothes were barely there, but more so than many of our others costumers. Perfect.

Without realizing what she was saying, I took her to my office. Every word was heard before, every sentence she could formulate, had been formulated before, and she wouldn't be able to surprise me anyhow. Words were not needed.

I had her in a tight grip by her arm.

I seated her rather roughly in my couch, and she began playing with her hair, using her "bedroom-voice" to say words heard too many times before. Wow, what a major turn-on. Spare me.

Using vampire-speed, I undressed her, and it took her a few seconds to comprehend what had happened, but when she did, she looked at me with what she though of as a sexy smile.

I undressed myself, and without further foreplay, I spread her legs.

She seemed stunned. I went in deep, and hard, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Looking back, I wonder if her hip broke. Not then, though. I didn't think of her wellbeing then.

I did her deep and hard, and I am fairly sure she almost fainted once or twice.

I tried to let my hands play with her body at one time, but it all felt wrong, so I just focused on finishing.

After about an hour or two of deep thrusts and fast movements, I came inside her, while biting into her neck. I frowned at the sour taste. That's what you get for being used to fairyblood, I though, but quickly shut that thought. Only then I heard how loud she was screaming. Oh, wow, a moaner, how innovating.

I don't think I would have cared, even if my office weren't soundproof.

I got out of her, got dressed, and tossed her her clothes. She looked confused at me.

"Get dressed and get out. Of the club." I said. No question in my voice.

"But…" She began, but I looked at her and said: "Now!"

She got dressed fast, and left.

I went out of my office, and Pam was at my door.

"Was she good?" She said. Not because she was interested in knowing, but because she wanted me to feel guilty.

"Not. Tonight." I hissed.

"No, Eric, not tonight, my thoughts exactly. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Pam, I demand you treat me with respect!" I said, firmly.

"I do, Eric. But I just want you to know, that your wife just died, and you're in your office fucking a fangbanger not five hours later. Do you think that is what 'honoring her memory' means?" She looked at me. Just looked.

"Pam." I left.

**I am such a horrible writer, I feel like I put in extremely small stuff, that people probably doesn't even notice, but I really want to explain. Now, you can't just do that as a writer, that would be cheating. -However, if you have questions, I would be more than glad to elaborate. Also, I'm posting this from Hampton by Hilton in Berlin, their wifi didn't work last night, so I had nothing to do but write. It's extremely hot down here! I went from glow in the dark-pale to glow in the dark-red, in one noon! I know I said thirteen chapters, but some of the plot I had in my mind just didn't get to the paper. It will be over soon. I appreciate everyone who is still reading, and I know this chapter went a bit dark, but I promise the ending will be surprising. Well, unless you sit inside my head or something.**


	9. Resign while you can

**Hello ^^ I know some of you, well, most of you, didn't really like the last chapter, and I can understand that, but then again, it does not bother me when you threaten to stop reading. Honestly, I just write the story I had in mind when I started. **

**Anyway, this is the last chapter. I don't think this will be as surprising as I thought it would, but see for your self. Read and Review.**

I was flying above Shreveport. Just flying. Nowhere to go, nowhere to be.

Maybe I should tell Jason. But then again, no. What should I tell him? She committed suicide, because she was possessed and couldn't handle it anymore? Jason might have gotten smarter over the years, but not _that_ smart. That she had a heart attack? I wish. Well, no, I did not wish my wife had had a heart attack. I wish she was still alive, and that I had never gone to Fangtasia tonight. It was wrong, and it felt wrong, but it also felt like it was the once shot I had of being the old me, the me before Sookie, before hurt, even before love. But you cannot just go back. No matter how much it hurts, you can't go back; I, of all, should know this. I had been alive for over a millennium.

I had dishonored the love we shared.

I could imagine the teary eyes, the way she would look at me, and ask 'why?', if she knew. Honestly, I didn't know. I knew it seemed like a good plan when it popped into my mind. It seemed like it was the only thing I had left, now that she was gone; now I only had who I used to be. But that wasn't so. She had changed me.

A vampire who has lived for a few hundred years knows how to stay stable, makes the person you are after those years the status quo. That is something you can always fall back on, and I would never think something could change the status quo after being an incarnated vampire. I was wrong. And I was wrong in believing you could go back after that.

I couldn't go home. I couldn't even go to her funeral. I couldn't go to Pam.

Pam's judgmental eyes had told me she would never understand. Who would? I, in my right mind, would not either.

I looked around, even though I knew I was not going to see anything. I was high above the city of Shreveport.

I was alone in more ways that I ever thought possible.

The bloody tear number nine thousand ran down my face.

Finally, I flew after being still in the air, for who knows how long.

Having my destination set, I flew as fast as I could.

I landed in the middle of the forest, just standing there for a second.

Then I tore a three up, roots and all. It felt good, but not good enough.

I hit once, twice, again and again, until the three was nothing but splints and one piece of thin three, just a bit thicker than a sheet of paper.

I popped my fangs out, brought it to my finger and broke the skin.

I spread a bit of the blood over the paper, and picked up a splint.

I sent a call to Pam, knowing it would take her a while to get to me.

And then… Then I took a splint up in my hand, and brought it to my heart.

People say they see a dark tunnel with a light at the end, but for me it was all different. It was a painfully white tunnel, with a peaceful black opening at the end.

I left only two meaningful things in your world; a child, Pam, and a piece of paper, with 'I'm sorry it ever got to this, Pam.' Written in my own blood, but to me, this is more than so many others leave behind. I knew Pam would do fine without me. She was strong, stronger than me, and she had will.

At least I have an eternity of peace.

**I was debating on wether or not he got to the same place as Sookie, but I felt like it would be better just to leave it here and let the readers ponder. I know what I think happened. You're very welcome to write what you think. Until we meet again, dear readers.**


End file.
